poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Conrad17/Tink reunites with all her friends
This is something that I would like to see either on youtube or vimeo. Whoever wants to create this is welcome. This is about how Tink reunites with all of her old friends from Pixie Hollow after she abandoned them to join the Lost Boys behind their backs. Peter encourages her and convinces her not to repeat the same selfish mistakes that he made before he arrived in Neverland years before her. She explained to Peter that when she arrived in Pixie Hollow, she had a great time in the past, though she had been done many great things, and was very talented with her Tinker talent, but she also flew off the handle like how she nearly prevented spring from arriving and almost started a new ice age, broke the moonstone without which the Pixie Dust Tree would die, she was captured by a human and nearly exposed the entire fairy race to the humans, and her device almost froze all of Pixie Hollow and the Pixie Dust Tree. he is hardly malicious. Furthermore, Tinker Bell has always found a way to resolve the problem and save Pixie Hollow. Though her inventions had been going ups and downs, but then one day, the real reason why she joined the lost boys had happened. Queen Clarion and Tink's friends tried to talk with her and the Queen said that she forbade her Tinker Bell to do anymore of what she was good at, No more inventions, no more collecting lost things, and no more summer camps on the mainland, for the safety of Pixie Hollow and just leave things be," But that led to Tink getting angry at the Queen, and she began to argue that she doesn't want to stop inventing because she kept complaining that she wanted to help and she's been trying like crazy to help. But Vidia argued that and ordered her to stop trying for once, because it wasn't helping, it was troublemaking, like all the other times Tink's done it. disregarding orders, breaking the Pixie Hollow rules, sneaking off without permission, letting her curiosity and stubbornness get the better of her, and poking her nose where she wasn't wanted. But that made Tinker Bell angrier that she now turned cruel and selfish, so much so that she deliberately deserted her friends, abandoned her place and pursue her own ways. That's how she came to the lost boys and lived with them from now on. It's quite similar and inspired by The comic Reunion of Sunset Shimmer and Princess Celestia, you can check it on DeviantArt or the youtube video of it, to help with the idea. Here is the script of it. *Tink was feeling so uneasy and baffled while she was at Pixie Hollow, and Peter Pan, Wendy, John, Michael, Christopher Robin, Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, and Eeyore were there with her trying to encourage her to apologize to them about the argument.* Tink: I'm not so sure of this, Peter. I mean what if they won't forgive me? Peter: We'll have to make the best of it. You know, you have been avoiding them for a long time, so now will be a perfect time to patch things up. Pooh: Yes, you were their very talented creator, and a hard worker. This is something you had to do- for them- and for you. Tink: *Sighing sadly* I suppose I've waited long enough... *Though Tink's speech was all jingles and ringing to him, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, Eeyore, Christopher, Wendy, Michael, and John. But to Peter, it's not a problem.* The flew over through the Pixie Hollow fields and saw Lizzy, her father, Dr. Martin Griffiths, and most of her friends (Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist, Terence, Vidia, Clank and Bobble, and even Queen Clarion herself.) Now that they've seen her approaching, they were shocked at first but most of them, Mainly Vidia and Terence, were now scowling and glaring at her for what she's done. Iridessa: Well, look who's finally back after all this time. *Lizzy and her father notice Tinker Bell and heard about what happened. So she didn't know what to say* Lizzy: Oh, umm... *Turning to Queen Clarion* My father and I will just wait over there and leave this one for you... Queen Clarion: Go on ahead, Lizzy. *Lizzy and her Father have granted a gift of the fairies. The ability to hear them and speak to them, due to what happened with the Great Fairy Rescue misunderstanding*. They walked off to the part of the clearing to give them some space.* Tink: *feeling uneasy and muffled a bit* Queen Clarion,... Girls,... Terence,... I, I know, it's been a while and I know what I did, and... and you all must be furious with me. For letting my stubbornness get the better of me... for running away... for acting selfish... for being spoiled, and... a jinx and... well, I... I just want you to know... that... *She began crying* I'm so, so sorry, everyone! I'm so sorry for everything I've done!... I wish I could go back in time... and... *she couldn't finish her sentence and broke down crying. Their glares were now softened and changed to concern and feeling ashamed of being upset with them. It turned out that it was time for them to patch it up and return their apology back to her. Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, and even Vidia glided to her and formed a group embrace around Tink. Who had never felt before and looked at them in confusion. Tink: *calming down a bit, tears still in her eyes, and confused.* But I thought you wouldn't forgive me. I thought you were still angry with me. Rosetta: Sweet-Pea, we were all just disappointed and we already have forgiving you for your selfishness, since it was so unlike you. Fawn: We just wanted you to know that it's important to leave things be and leave things to take their course. Queen Clarion: *Coming up to them* Tinker Bell, we only said those things because we cared of what happens to everyone on the fairy world or even the human world. I was mainly angry with me, for letting you wonder a stray. Yet, you learned on your own of what we should've taught you long ago, and we are so proud of you. So, very proud. Tink: *smiled sweetly, though she still had tears in her eyes* Oh, guys. *She now joined in the embrace and it was the saddest and heart-aching sight to be hold. Clank and Bobble just smiled at each other like proud friends, and so did Terence. Lizzy, her Dad, even Peter, Wendy, John, Michael, and Pooh and his friends watched with proud happiness as they all watched. Vidia: *embracing with Tink and Terence* Oh, Tink. We're just glad that you finally came back and make a mends... Welcome home. Category:Blog posts